The Fall
by TallMist
Summary: This is my version of Anakin's fall to the dark side.
1. Prologue

**Prologue****  
><strong>

This is where the distress call came from. On a cliffside, nothing but grass and rock to be seen from any direction, stood the female Jedi Knight, Bultar Swan.  
>Bultar was called here to rescue a surviving Jedi. This is where the signal was able to be pinpointed to, however no one seemed to be around.<p>

Until she heard the hum of a lightsaber.  
>Bultar turned quickly, looking to see where the sound was coming from. As she turned, her eyes showed her exactly what was going to to kill her. The man was not human. He was of the Zabrak species, from the world of Dathomir.<p>

The tattooes across his face had a very familiar pattern. As if Bultar had seen the menace before. She didn't have time to focus on that, however, once the horned man swung his blade at her. Bultar rolled to her left and took out her lightsaber.

The dark one raised his lightsaber, about to swing down and Bultar raised her blade to block before the Sith could strike. Bultar shoved the blade away from her and attempted to cut off the enemy's hands, trying to disarm him. That was her final mistake.

As the human Jedi tried to knock the blade out of the hands of her foe, the Zabrak took the chance to stab his blade through the Jedi. A searing pain went through Swan's mind as she fell to the ground, a gaping hole in her chest. No blood. None of her insides falling out. Just a hole surrounded by searing red burns on her skin.  
>And with that, the Jedi was no more. The trap was sprung and the demonic villain in front of her won with incredible ease.<p>

"Here I thought you were supposed to be a great expert. I was expecting more of a challenge than that pathetic little show." He said to her.  
>That was the last thing she heard before she became one with the Force.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

"It has been done, Master." The cloaked figure on his knee spoke to the other with a viciousness to his voice.

"Very good, Lord Maul. You are earning yourself the right to be my apprentice yet again." Said the older man, also cloaked. His face was covered by mostly shadows, only the tip of his chin was visible.

The man called Maul stood up on his robotic legs. When one would look over Maul, they'd see a living being just before reaching the waist, seeing everything below was completely mechanical. Aside from that, however, he was completely... not exactly human. Black tattooes over his face and horns upon his head, the Sith was a Zabrak. "Master Sidious, what will this do to help move your plan forward?"  
>Sidious slapped his hand over Maul's face, breaking into the skin as he scratched him. "You will not question my plans. You are to follow my orders and do no more and no less."<br>Maul staggered back a few steps before snarling at his Master. "I will kill you." He threatened with anger unbelievable in his voice.

"One day, you may try. For now, though, you are nothing but filth. What about the Jedi?" Sidious asked.

"Master Karnath Liaval? Still imprisoned."

"Very good. He is the key to what is to come." Lord Sidious said before motioning Maul away.

Maul walked over to his ship and got into the pilot's seat, setting coordinates to Mustafar. As his ship began to take off, he looked back to his master. Thoughts of rage went through his head as he wondered what fate would best befall him. For now, however, he must wait. He has to bide his time.

The ship took off and he set off to hyperspeed.

The Sith stepped out of his ship once it landed on the lava planet. Nothing but rivers of lava and land of volcanic rock. Sweat began to drip from Darth Maul's pores. Nearby was a large square building, made completely out of heat-resistant rock. Maul walked over to the entrance of the building, drawing his lightsaber. "Time to get more secrets out of you."

He entered the facility into a huge, empty chamber. Aside from a few support beams, it was totally empty. Standing in the center of the room, he reached out his left arm using the force to reveal a hidden path down further into the ground. Activating his lightsaber, Maul walked down stairs of rock into a room containing a single cell. One already containing a Jedi.

The Jedi was bound to the ground with Force-resistant chains, leaving him unable to use his powers to escape. His hair was short, reaching only the middle of his neck. Eyes of green and skin so pale, you'd call it paper white. He was covered in dirt and grime, scars all over his body, mostly from wounds Maul inflicted upon him. His Jedi robes were in tatters as well. "Karnath." Maul spoke with a sharp tongue.

The Jedi looked up to see the monster in front of him. Coughing, he sat up. "What do you want from me now, Sith scum?"

"You need to learn respect." Maul said as he entered the cell. He activated his lightsaber, a beam of red lighting up the otherwise darkened area. He sliced the blade over the Jedi's chest. Karnath tried not to show it, but Maul could see on his face that it was painful.

"My master is not entirely pleased with how little you appear to know. He said I should probably just kill you. However, I want to toy with you some more. Until you give up every last secret of the Jedi that you know, you will suffer." Maul threatened as he sliced again over the Jedi's throat, careful not to kill him. The Jedi held back the sounds of his pain, though his expressions didn't hold up as well. Karnath grabbed his neck, falling onto his side. "You won't get me to tell you anything! You are nothing."

"Oh, you will. In time. I'll make sure of it." Darth Maul laughed as he sliced again at the Jedi.


End file.
